


What Do You Think You're Doing to Her?

by flopity_flips



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 17:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16937793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flopity_flips/pseuds/flopity_flips
Summary: Another Tumblr prompt request: “What do you think you’re doing to her?” with f!reader/Gladio pls? :)





	What Do You Think You're Doing to Her?

**Author's Note:**

> Another Tumblr import lol

You and the guys were just hanging out, celebrating the fact that Noct was going of to get hitched next week. You all decided to go hit up a club a short while away from Noct’s apartment. You were initially a little reluctant to go clubbing with four guys, all of whom were, admittedly, attractive, but your closest friend out of the four, Gladio, assured you that if anything happened, he would be there to protect you.

You had walked into the club and Prompto had dragged noct off to the bar already, Ignis, Gladio, and yourself following behind.

“Don’t go too crazy you two.” Ignis chided, taking his seat next to the two, Noct drinking shot after shot, being spurred on by Prompto.

You smiled at their antics and took your seat next to Gladio, making small conversation with him.

“So are you excited to be leaving with the guys?” You inquired.

“About as excited as I can be.” He smirked, looking in the direction of Noct and Prompto trying to flirt with some girls. “Although, I will say I’ll miss you quite a lot.” He looked back at you, draping an arm around your shoulder and pulling you in for a side hug.

“Yeah, me too, big guy.” You said, trying to speak over the loud music.

“Hey- uh…” He paused for a moment, looking away from you. “I was wondering if maybe we could talk about something… I just want to tell you before we go, y’know?”

You tilted your head to the side and gave him a questioning gaze. “What do you wanna say? It sounds serious.”

“Well it’s just that for a while now… I’ve been feeling kind of… Odd about our friendship as it is-” He was interrupted by a loud crash.

Your heads darted towards the source of the sound and saw that Prompto and Noct had both somehow managed to topple over one of the fancy lights on the walls. Gladio sighed and got up.

“I’ll be right back. Stay here.” He said.

“Mmhm.” You hummed in response, looking down at your drink.

What was he trying to tell you? It had to be serious based on how he was struggling to find the right words. You sighed and looked over in his direction. You would be lying if you said you hadn’t envisioned your relationship with him as growing into something more. He was charming, courageous, funny, and handsome as hell, with muscles that you could grate cheese on. You giggled to yourself as you thought of that metaphor. Gladio was an attractive man, and you’d honestly love to be his.

You were so absorbed in your thoughts with Gladio that you had failed to notice the presence that had sat itself next to you at the barstool that Gladio sat at.

“Hey beautiful.” A rather gruff voice called out from behind you, tapping your shoulder.

You turned around and saw some man who looked a little intimidating. You gulped and replied.

“Hello… Can I- uh- can I help you?” You replied nervously.

He laughed and got closer to you, wrapping an arm around your shoulder and pulling you closer to him.

“How about we ditch this place and you and I have a bit of  _fun_ at my place?” He smirked, pulling you even closer, his grip on your shoulder tight.

You tried to pull away but he just pulled you back. Did this guy not understand personal space?  
“Sorry, no. I’m with friends.” You meekly replied.

The man laughed once more.

“So? Forget about them.” He got up, taking you with him. “Let’s have some fun.” He said, literally trying to pull you out of the club.

You began thrashing, trying to get out of his grasp.

“No!” You raised your voice, trying to get someone’s attention, but no one could be bother to care.

The man looked at you angrily and began raising his hand towards you for trying to resist. Just as he was lowering it to slap you, a larger hand grabbed his own.

 ** _“What do you think you’re doing to her?”_**  Gladio uttered in a tone that was so beyond angry.

You looked up at him, sighing out of relief and pushing your way out of the man’s grasp thanks to Gladio catching him off guard. You quickly ran next to Gladio and he protectively wrapped an arm around you, pulling you into his chest. You blushed at the closeness and took in his scent.

He smells nice…

“I was just- You see it was… If she didn’t want me to touch her she shouldn’t be dressing like that!” The guy tried to defend his actions.

Gladio took his hand and used it to pull the man up to eye level with him.

“If you don’t want me beating the living shit out of you then you shouldn’t be trying to take her home when she doesn’t want to.” He growled out in a low voice. He dropped the man to the ground. “Creep.”

Gladio began to walk you out to the car away from the madness of the club and sat you in the back seat where he normally sat, kneeling down to be level with you.

“Are you okay? Did he hurt you?” He asked worriedly checking you.

“I’m okay… Thank you for coming to help me.” You spoke softly.

“I’m glad. If anything happened to you I don’t know what I would do… I love you too much to have anything happen to you.” He gave you a slight smile as he saw the slight blush form on your cheeks.

“You mean that? You’re not just- You’re not just flirting with me are you?” You stuttered out.

He laughed and placed a kiss on your forehead.

“Yeah. I’ve really loved you for a long time, you’re just too sweet for me not to love. Plus you’re pretty as hell. And you know I only flirt with the prettiest of girls and, well, you’re the prettiest.” He gave you a wink.

You blushed and looked away.

“Oh… Stop it.” You said.

He smiled and stood up, pulling you up with him for a hug.

“If you don’t reciprocate my feelings, that’s fine. But it would mean a lot if you did…” He whispered.

“I love you too, Gladio…” You replied, wrapping your arms around him, sighing happily.


End file.
